Remember Me (song)
Natalia Lafourcade |followed_by = "Much Needed Advice" |video = Coco- Remember me Flashback scene HD }}"Remember Me" is a key song from the 2017 Disney/Pixar animated film, Coco. Plot The song is sung in two different styles during the film: the original version a lullaby sung by Héctor in a flashback and his great-great-grandson Miguel to Mamá Coco near the film's ending, and the second in ranchero-style (a homage to the Mexican Corrido style folk ballad of the twenties and thirties) sung by Ernesto de la Cruz. An extended version is in a duet style performed by Miguel and Natalia Lafourcade during the film's end credits. Lyrics Film version= Remember me Though I have to say goodbye Remember me Don't let it make you cry For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be Until you're in my arms again Remember me |-|End credits= Miguel: Remember me, Though I have to say goodbye Remember me, Don't let it make you cry For ever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be Until you’re in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, Si en tu mente vivo estoy Recuérdame, Mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré Recuérdame Si sola crees estar Recuérdame Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy Recuérdame Miguel: If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away... Remember me, for I will soon be gone Remember me, and let the love we have live on And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be So, until you're in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Other versions *For the film's Spanish-language soundtrack, Mexican singer Carlos Rivera covered a Spanish version in mariachi pop style in an extended version; this version replaces the version sung by Miguel and Natalia Lafourcade during the credits in the Spanish version of the film. **Also for said soundtrack, Natalia Lafourcade sang a solo version using the same tune from the Miguel and Natalia Lafourcade version; however, it is entirely sung in Spanish by Lafourcade. Gallery Coco-27.png|Ernesto singing "Remember Me" on stage. Miguel plays Remember Me.png|Miguel singing "Remember Me" to Coco. Videos Miguel - Remember Me (Dúo) (From "Coco" Official Video) ft. Natalia Lafourcade Remember Me (Dúo) Official Lyric Video ft. Natalia Lafourcade Trivia *Ironically, "Remember Me" became Ernesto's most famous song after stealing it from Héctor, but it also ended up being his final song as he was crushed by a falling bell while finishing it with a high note. Also, on a macabrely humorous note, Ernesto's version on the soundtrack is the exact same one from the film, right up to and including the moment where the bell crushes him. *While not in the film's soundtrack, a demo version of the song can be found in the deleted scene "Dia de los Muertos" which was the scrapped opening of the film. *The song won the 2018 Academy Award for Best Original Song. References es:Remember Me (canción) ja:リメンバー・ミー（歌） pt-br:Remember Me (canção) Category:Coco songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Closing songs Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Romance songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Award-winning songs